


don't we look good together?

by dear_universe



Series: femslash february 2019 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Etheria High School, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, I'm Sorry, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), School Dances, adora swears a lot, catra does not and the reason will make you cry, catra is really into adora's arms, nerdy catra, prompt: balloons, thanks to my beta for saving me from myself, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: Adora secured the last balloon to the arch she’d spent all day making. Stepping back, she placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her handiwork, a grin spreading across her face.“Perfect.”Of course, that’s when Catra arrived.written for day twelve of femslash february: balloons.





	don't we look good together?

**Author's Note:**

> title from finesse by bruno mars and cardi b (which i listened to on repeat while writing this)

Adora secured the last balloon to the arch she’d spent all day making. Stepping back, she placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her handiwork, a grin spreading across her face.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Of course, that’s when Catra arrived. 

 

She barreled into the room, sending them both crashing on top of the arch Adora had worked so hard on. 

 

With every loud pop, Adora’s vision grew redder with rage. She pushed Catra off of her and pulled herself up out of the wreckage of all her hopes and dreams. 

 

Catra winced, stumbling backward and smacking into the gym wall. She righted herself and flicked a piece of popped balloon off her cardigan. “Whoops, that wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

 

“Whoops?” Adora hissed. “ _ Whoops? _ ” Her voice had risen to a yell. She stalked forward, backing Catra into the corner of the gym. “That’s all you have to say for yourself, Catra?” 

 

Catra’s tawny skin flushed pink, her eyes anywhere but Adora’s arms, which were clenched in anger. “Sorry?” She fiddled with the ends of her curly bob. “I mean, you should know that this wasn’t my intention.” 

 

“Do you know how long I spent working on this?” Adora yelled, throwing her arms up. “Do you know how long it takes to blow up one hundred fucking balloons and make them into a fucking arch?” She gesticulated wildly, glaring down at Catra. 

 

“Significantly more time than it took to destroy it,” Catra noted, smirking and placing a manicured hand on her hip. 

 

Adora let out an actual squeak of anger, like a teakettle full of boiling water. Red crept up her pale face, a blush not from embarrassment but from frustration. “This is just like you! I do all the work, and then you come along and just… just fuck everything up! Like some sort of harbinger of doom or something!” She crossed her arms over her Capitals hockey jersey and glowered down at the smaller girl.

 

Catra glanced away, disinterested. “God, Adora, it’s just some balloons. It’s not like I killed your baby.” She rolled her eyes, examining her knife-sharp nails. 

 

“You might as well have,” Adora snarled. “I practically birthed this bitch.” 

 

“Language,” Catra said mildly, still examining her nails. “Speaking of which, where are your new  _ friends _ ?” Her voice dripped with distaste.

 

Adora wrinkled her nose, still angry but temporarily distracted by her own confusion. “How is that ‘speaking of which’?”

 

“Because they’re, you know…” Catra waved her hand vaguely. 

 

Adora scoffed. “You call my friends bitches and won’t even say the word?” 

 

Catra fought down a blush, raising her eyes up to the taller girl. “It’s derogatory,” she stated firmly. “There are better insults.”

 

“Then use them.”

 

It was a challenge, and they both recognized it as such. 

 

“Go on, Catra. Unless you’re scared?”

 

“What do I have to be scared of?” Catra shot back, definitely not looking at Adora’s arms. “Not you.” 

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Adora crossed her arms over her chest, and Catra winced. 

 

“Fine. You know what, Adora? I’m sick of you and your ridiculous little plans. A balloon arch won’t make anyone like you, and neither will wearing shit like that.” She pointed accusingly at the Capitals jersey.

 

Adora gaped. “Did you just curse?”

 

Catra ignored her, continuing her rant. “You could be doing, you know, actual academics, instead of putting out just to make your new crowd think you're cool.”

 

“Ugh!” Adora shrieked, tears welling in her cerulean eyes. “When will you let that go? I didn’t sleep with him!”

 

“Then riddle me this, Adora,” Catra purred, standing on her tiptoes and shoving her face right up against Adora’s. “Where’d the pictures come from?” 

 

Adora’s face was blotchy and red, tears flowing down her cheeks. “I was trying to send them to you, okay?” She covered her face with her hands, her muffled voice barely audible. “And then Bow tried to grab my phone to see who I was texting and I clicked the wrong contact and ended up texting this guy from my science class, Jack. And I freaked out and told him not to show anyone but then he went and put them up online…” Her words trailed away into a strangled sob. 

 

“Oh, Adora…” Catra breathed. She wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, and the taller girl buried her face in Catra’s shoulder. Catra ignored the snot all over her sweater and whispered comforting words into Adora’s ear.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” she soothed. “I’m here, okay? And I’m sorry. I’m sorry about your arch, and for being a jerk to your friends, and for… for everything.” 

 

Adora lifted her head, her eyes still watery. “I’m sorry for leaving. And I’m sorry for…” She took a deep breath, gathering her courage. “I’m sorry for falling for you.” 

 

Catra’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

 

Adora laughed, shaking her head at her best friend. “I wasn’t going to send you nudes as, like, a friend thing, idiot.” 

 

“Oh.” A smile dawned on Catra’s face, her eyes lighting with the realization. “Oh!” 

 

“Yeah,” Adora said, her face pink. 

 

“Can I-”

 

“Yeah,” Adora echoed, placing her hands on Catra’s shoulders and kissing her softly on the lips. 

 

Adora’s face was still slightly wet, her lips salty with tears. Catra traced the tips of her fingers along Adora’s jawline, her light touch making Adora feel faint. 

 

Catra pulled away, laughing a little from the high of the kiss. “You know the dance is in, like, half an hour, right?”

 

Adora’s eyes practically popped out of her head. “Catra! Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” She pulled away, wringing her hands and beginning to pace back and forth. “Jesus fucking Christ.” She looked around at the mess of wire and popped balloons. “I’m screwed.”

 

“You’re so dumb, Adora,” Catra laughed, sitting and beginning to pick up the colorful plastic shreds. “What, you thought I was just going to stand here and watch?”

 

“Oh, whatever.” Adora’s cheeks colored as she sat down beside Catra, gathering scraps of wire into her arms. “Sorry for getting snot all over your sweater.” 

 

“Sorry for being snotty.”

 

“Wait a second…” Adora turned to stare at Catra, narrowing her eyes in contemplation. “You never actually told me why you’re in here. All the clubs finished hours ago, and the dance doesn’t start for another thirty minutes. So what, exactly, are you doing here?”

 

Catra’s entire face flamed scarlet. “Uhh, well, I  _ totally _ didn’t come here to ask you to go to the dance with me. I mean, that would be, like, super ner-”

 

“Cute,” Adora corrected. “It would be super cute.” 

 

“Yeah?” Catra licked her lips and grinned, leaning forward. 

 

“Mmm-hmm,” Adora nodded, looking at Catra with soft eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the other girl on the cheek. “Now, no more distractions. We have to be done with this in ten minutes so I have enough time to change into my suit.”

 

Catra nearly choked. “You’re wearing a suit?” She glanced at Adora’s arms, allowing herself a lingering look. “Now this I have to see.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just want to say thank you to my amazing beta reader @darklady21. you should go read her fics!!! they're actually the best!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this oneshot (which i may later expand into a mulit-chapter fic). if you did, please let me know with a respectful comment and/or kudos!! any and all feedback is appreciated as long as it's respectful. <3
> 
> -bunny-


End file.
